Battery electric vehicles (BEVs) and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs) contain a traction battery assembly that acts as an energy source for the vehicle. The traction battery includes components and systems to assist in managing vehicle performance and operations. BEVs and PHEVs are connectable to a charging station to recharge the battery using energy from the power grid or other external power source.